Densi undercover married
by shipper08
Summary: My version of Deeks and Kensi undercover married, cute happy story. No spoilers for the episode because i don't know what that episodes going to be about.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my story of what Kensi and Deeks undercover as a married couple will be like. This of course won't happen on the show.**

**Please review**

**P.S I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kensi walked over to her desk, the rest of the team was already there. Sam and Callen were talking while Deeks did paperwork.<p>

"Morning guys." Kensi said to the group.

"So Kensi, who was the mystery man you left with last night." Callen asked, causing Deeks to raise his head up and look at her.

"Oh, that was just Ted." She said as she sat down at her desk trying to look busy, hoping to drop the current conversation.

"Uh hu," Deeks said to her, not letting it drop. Last night they had all been out at a bar when Kensi got a text and left with a guy who came in to get her. "Who is this, just Ted" He asked teasingly, but also truly wanting to know.

"He's just an old friend, no big deal." She answered, luckily Eric then called them all up into opps. Kensi was the first one out of her desk and into opps.

The team was then briefed on the case. Someone they had been watching, suspected of terrorism, had moved to LA with his wife. They had received intel that he was planning something big. This was when Hetty turned to Kensi and Deeks, who were standing next to each other but not quite touching.

"They moved into a residential area, lucky for us the house next to them is also for sale. Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, you two will be going undercover as a married couple moving into the house next door. You'll be starting tomorrow"

The rest of the team, including Nell and Eric, turned to look at the two with amused looks on their faces.

"Hold on Hetty, you can't be serious. As a married couple?" Deeks asked while Kensi just stood there still looking shocked.

"I am most certainly serious mister Deeks. You and Miss Blye are now Alex Jones and Josie Jones." The tiny woman said as she left the room.

"You had better not enjoy a minuet of this" Kensi said to Deeks as she scowled at him, almost as If this was his plan. She also left the room, heading back towards her desk.

"Aww now is that really the way to talk to your husband. That's not the way to form a healthy relationship Josie." He yelled after her as he too left opps.

Nell and Eric turned back to their computers. Callen turned to Sam

"So how long till she kills him?" Callen asked.

"There not even going to make it to the house." He replied as him and his partner chuckled.

* * *

><p>The house was already decorated to look like people were planning to live there. There was a photo shopped picture of their wedding, done by Nell, sitting on the coffee table. They were both aware that the house was fitted with cameras and listening devices. It was a nice house, on the beach, two stories.<p>

"Okay, Alex, which room do you want?" Kensi asked as they walked upstairs with their bags.

"Really, first night together and were already sleeping in different beds, really not a good sign." He teased her.

"Deeks will you just pick a room already" Kensi said, slightly annoyed.

"This one here is fine" he said as he picked the bedroom on the left. They were connected by door which Kensi shut as she entered her room. "Get your room ready and then come down for dinner." He said as he dumped his bag and went back down.

Kensi put her bag on the floor and took a deep breath as she fell onto her bed. How on earth am I going to handle this, she thought to herself. Stuck in this house, just her and Deeks for an unknown amount of time, having to pretend they were married, this would be tough. She had worked so long to burry any feelings towards Deeks. First off they had such a great friendship, she didn't want to ruin that. Also, she was pretty sure he did not feel the same. He was constantly flirting with other women. Even when he knew he was about to lie to her about killing someone what was he doing, watching some jogger. Sure she was a undercover agent, but he didn't have to go so gaga watching her. She just didn't know how much she could handle, every touch, and heaven forbid they have to kiss, would mean so much to her, and nothing to him.

* * *

><p>Deeks was down stairs preparing dinner. How on earth was he going to survive this? Sure it was a dream come true pretending to be married to his partner. For a long time now he had feelings for her, strong feelings. She had even said she was his type, sure he joked about it, but he was just so excited when she said it. He kept thinking maybe they were heading towards something, but then she would go do something like Ted. Who was this Ted guy, and why did he get to go home with Deeks partner. At least he could enjoy this time together, he could put his arm around her, hug her, maybe even kiss her, and just call it acting the part. The hard part would be when they went back to being just partners.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy people are actually reading this story.**

**Please review, I love any type of feedback.**

**P.S I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters**

Kensi came down the stairs to an amazing aroma.

"Mmm, are you cooking dinner?" she asked, figuring that they would just have take- out.

"Yup, no Styrofoam diet for you anymore." He replied from outside, where he had found a barbeque. "I've got the patio all set up out here" he told her.

She walked out onto the back patio, it was beautiful. The sun was setting over the ocean as waves rolled in. Deeks has this amused look on his face as he tried to flip the kabob in a fancy style. Kensi suddenly felt all her stress melt away as she sat down at the table under a rainbow umbrella.

Deeks almost dropped the tray with the food on it when he turned around. Kensi was sitting perfectly silhouetted by the setting sun. Apparently she has changed her cloth while she was getting her room ready. She was now wearing a pair of cut off bleached jean short shorts and a purple tank top that fit her just right. She had also let her hair down into a cute mess of curls. Deeks quickly redeemed himself and set the tray with the kabobs down between them, as he sat across from her.

They both ate the food in silence, just enjoying the beauty of it all.

"Mmm this is really good, where did you learn to cook this" Kensi finally asked after her third kabob.

"Ah Josie there are still many mysteries to me" he replied as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. He started to rub small circles on it with his thumb.

Kensi looked very startled and looked close to pulling away or stabbing him with her fork when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello there, did you just move in?" asked a female voice behind her.

Kensi turned around to see the couple they were supposed to be getting to know. She suddenly understood why Deeks had acted the way he did. This would take a lot of getting used to, she thought. I can't have my heart flutter like that every time we have to act the part, she told herself.

"Honey don't interrupt their evening" said a man that walked out and put his arm around the woman.

"Oh no don't worry about it" Said Deeks as he got up and walked towards the short white fence that separated their patios. He stopped to help Kensi up. Her heart fluttered again as Deeks put his arm around her. She saw a large grin spread around his face when she didn't shrug him off. "Im Alex Jones and this is my wife Josie Jones" He said as he looked at Kensi.

"Oh well I'm Tod Halex and this is Sophie, my beautiful wife."

They were an older couple, in their 40's. He was a bit taller and had short brown hair and a body that showed he worked out. Sophie was also fit but with long blond hair and a slight elegance.

They continued to talk for a while and agreed to have drinks the next night at the Halex's. They went back to their house when it got dark out. Deeks went to telephone Hetty on the secure line while Kensi went to bed, she was very tired.

When Kensi woke up she decided she was going to have a shower, she grabbed her things and went into the bathroom attached to her room. She locked her door and got into the shower. The one thing she didn't realize was there was another door in to the room, a door from Deeks room, because it was a shared bathroom.

**Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be fun ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

P

**Sorry this took so long, once again blame school. Soo excited for next weeks episode**

**Please review, I would love feedback**

**P.S I do not own NCIS LA**

Kensi had finished her shower. She followed her usual routine and put on her bra and underpants while she dried her hair.

Deeks had woken a few minutes ago, the house sounded quiet to him, so he figured that Kensi was still in bed. 'No surprise there' he thought to himself. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, his normal sleep ware. 'May as well start getting ready' he said to himself.

He headed over to the bathroom, unaware of what was on the other side of the door. He opened it to find Kensi standing only in her bra and panties. He could only stand there with a shocked look on his face as he stared.

"DEEKS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Kensi yelled after a stunned moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a shared bathroom, honestly" he said as he looked at the floor. He glanced up once more, still shocked by the sight.

"DEEKS, GET OUT" she yelled as she wrapped herself in a towel and threw her hair brush at him. It hit him smack in the head.

"Oww, okay relax I'm going" He said as he turned and shut the door behind him. But being Deeks he couldn't leave it at that, "Did I see my old t-shirt in there"

He smiled as he heard a thunk as she threw something else against the now closed door. He loved that he could get under her skin, no one else seemed to be able to. Then his thoughts traveled back to what he had just seen. Kensi had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but no, he couldn't think like that, she was just his partner.

Deeks headed down stairs to make breakfast for them.

* * *

><p>Kensi stood in the bathroom, how had she not seen the other door. God why did Deeks just have to walk in. 'no' she told herself. 'If it had no effect on Deeks then it will have no effect on me' she finished getting dressed and went down for breakfast.<p>

She sat down and Deeks placed a plate of eggs and bacon in his place then placed Kensi's down. As he walked behind her he saw that her hair was dripping down her back.

"Your hair's dripping a bit" he said as he grabbed a dish towel and started dabbing her back. He felt her tense and realized what he was doing, but he slowly kept drying her back. Somehow the dabbing turned into rubbing, and suddenly his other had was on her shoulder gently massaging it.

Kensi froze as he started touching her back, then his had was rubbing her shoulder, it felt sooo good. She started to lean into it, then stopped herself .This was just Deeks, he was a nice guy, no need to get lost in it and look foolish, she told herself.

"Deeks, off!" she said sternly.

Deeks jumped, he was sure he had felt her letting loose and leaning into his touch, maybe he was just going crazy.

"Sorry" Deeks said as he sat down.

They ate in silence for a while, then Kensi looked up.

"So what are we doing until drinks tonight" she asked, tired of the silence.

"I thought we could do some surfing" Deeks answered with a mischievous grin.

"Deeks, you know I've never tried surfing" Kensi said.

"I know, but I figure that Josie and Alex are the type that are learning how to surf, now why don't you go put on a swim suit so we can start" Deeks said with a smile.

Kensi eyed him suspiciously but did what he said.

* * *

><p>She had just finished getting on her bikini when there was a knock at her door.<p>

"Hold on" she yelled at Deeks, then she made a point of covering herself with a towel.

"Haha very funny" Deeks said as he saw her.

"Now was that really so hard to knock and wait for me to be decent"

"Aww come on Kensi, you always look decent" Deeks said with a smile,

"What are you wearing?" Kensi asked as she saw a fanny pack on his waist.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, now take it off," Kensi said to him.

"No" He said.

"Deeks take it off" she now ordered him.

"Fine" he said as he dropped his shorts.

Kensi gasped and turned away. The fanny pack covered most, but she had still seen a lot. Why was he doing this to her, did he not understand the effect it had on her.

"Everything okay Kens?" he asked with a smile, happy he had this effect on her.

"Will you just put your pants back on please, and get rid of the fanny pack" she said, still turned away

Deeks went to open his mouth.

"And yes in that order" she said before he could speak.

"Fine" he said as he left her room, "I'll meet you on the beach"

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Kensi was standing on a surf board on the sand having Deeks help her balance. They had both decided Josie was the clumsy type.<p>

"There you go honey, now you're getting it" Deeks said as he lifted her outstretched arm a bit higher.

Kensi was trying her best not to shiver at his touch. She could feel a path of fire from everywhere he had touched her.

"Okay now try standing up again" Deeks instructed.

Kensi got down on her belly and jumped up again, but just as she did a dog ran by knocking the board. She waved her arms as she fell. Deeks tried to catch her but was too late and just ended up tangled up with her on the sand.

"You okay?" Deeks asked with concern.

Kensi untangled her legs from his and sat up slightly, "Ya I'm …fine" The last word came out as a whisper. Kensi suddenly realized how close they were. He had his arm around her waist and he was lying on his side. She was on her stomach but right up next to him. Their faces were inches apart.

Deeks looked into her eyes and Kensi did the same. They sat there for a minute, just gazing into each other's eyes.

Finally Kensi broke away, "It's getting late, we should go get ready for drinks." She said as she stood up and headed to their house, leaving a sad looking Deeks lying in the sand.

aste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha ha day off, time to write fanfiction.**

**Please Review, I would love to hear what you thought about this story, I'm stil new at this**

**P.S I do not own NCIS LA**

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks walked over to their neighbor's house holding hands. Kensi was in a blue top, black mini skirt, and the sexiest black boots Deeks had ever seen, while Deeks was in a lose suit, casual.<p>

When they arrived Sophie opened the door with a large smile.

"Oh don't you two look wonderful. Come on in. Were just having drinks on the patio. I hope you don't mind that we invited a few of Tod's business friends." She said as she led them out to the patio.

"Oh that's no problem" Kensi said with a smile.

They walked past a study where the men were talking. There were three, including Tod. Kensi nudged Deeks hand in the direction of the room, he also saw the men.

They sat out on the patio talking for half an hour before the men left. Tod came out to the patio.

"Sorry about that, just some shop talk" he said with a grin.

"Hey no problem" Deeks answered, "Where's the little boys room?" Deeks asked, wanting to go look around the study.

"Oh just down the hall to the left" Tod said as he pointed the way.

"Oh thanks" Deeks said as he got up and left.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes Tod looked around worried.<p>

"I'd better go see if your husband got lost" he said as he got up.

"Oh no no, why don't you let me" Kensi said as she got up. She hit her drink as she got up so that it spilt on the table cloth.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here let me go get some paper towels, I insist" Kensi said as she jumped up.

Before anyone could protest she went inside the house and in the study.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were going to keep them busy" Deeks said when he saw her enter.

Kensi was about to reply when she saw the door handle turn. Quickly she grabbed Deeks face and kissed him.

Deeks was stunned, suddenly Kensi was kissing him. Then he realized what must be going on. He started to kiss her back. He pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. He heard a moan escape her lips as he held the back of her head and nipped at her bottom lip. She also started teasing him, running her hand through his shaggy hair, somehow deepening the kiss even more. When their tongue touched Deeks wasn't sure how much more he could take, luckily Tod coughed and they pulled apart trying to act surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just came to see if you two were alright, apparently you are" he said to them.

"Sorry we just…" Deeks started

"No need to explain, I understand" Tod said as he closed the door and walked away.

"That was close" Kensi said, trying not to think about the kiss, "So what did you find" she asked him.

Realizing they weren't going to talk about what just happened Deeks told her "I found a map, look" he said pointing at what he had discovered.

Kensi looked at the map hidden in a desk drawer, "Deeks he circled the airport" Kensi said concerned.

"I know, and I think I just found" Deeks said as he pushed a button and one of the bookcases moved, "What they were going to use" he said as he looked in a secret compartment behind the bookcase. Inside was a bomb.

* * *

><p>Quickly Kensi had her phone out and phoned Eric. She hung up her and looked at Deeks "back up will be here in twenty minutes"<p>

"We should head back out there and keep an eye on them" Deeks said.

He and Kensi put the book case back and started walking towards the patio. As they went around a corner someone grabbed Kensi from behind. Deeks spun around to see Tod with a gun to her head.

"Pretty convincing performance back there. Good thing I didn't leave when I closed the door huh" he said as he slowly dragged Kensi backwards.

"Tod what are you going? Why don't you just put the gun down buddy" Deeks said, trying to act as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't try that with me, I know your both cops" he said glaring at Deeks.

Suddenly Sophie walked in, "Oh my god! What are you doing Tod, where did you get a gun" she asked shocked.

"I thought I told you to wait outside" he yelled at her

"Why don't you just let Josie go" Deeks said as he took a step towards Tod.

"No, now back off" Then he shot a vase behind Deeks. Then noise made him turn around, giving Tod the chance to drag Kensi to their garage.

Deeks spun around to look at Sophie, "Is there another door into there?" he asked

"Yes through the kitchen" she said shakily.

"Okay, stay here" Deeks said as he ran off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Deeks crept in quietly and saw Tod trying to pull Kensi towards a car. Kensi looked up and saw Deeks, but Tod was to worried to notice.<p>

Kensi looked to her side where a crowbar was sitting on a shelf, then back at Deeks. He understood, she needed a distraction so she could hit Tod.

Luckily Deeks had had time to get his gun out, he pointed it at Tod and yelled "DROP IT TOD"

Tod was so surprised he moved his gun to point at Deeks and fired.

That was all the distraction Kensi needed. She grabbed the crowbar and swung it at Tod head. He crumpled onto the ground.

Kensi looked up to see her partner, but he was lying on the ground. She dropped the crow bar and raced over to him.

"Deeks are you okay, DEEKS" she said panicked as she knelt beside him.

"Aww, oww" he said as he opened his eyes. "They really need to make better vests" he said as he opened his shirt to see where it had hit him. The bullet was still in his vest, near his heart.

"Wow it's lucky I decided to wear this tonight. Wow why does it always hurt so much" he complained.

"Oh come on you big baby, I think I hear backup." Kensi said as she gave him a hand up.

* * *

><p>The rest of the case wrapped up pretty well. The bomb was removed, Tod finally confessed, they were able to find the other men that he had been meeting with, and Deeks and Kensi were no longer a married couple.<p>

Back at ops Kensi and Deeks had just finished what felt like an interrogation with Hetty. Deeks was not surprised that somehow the little ninja knew something had happened between them, but neither mentioned it.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" Callen said as the two walked to their desks.

"So Deeks are you going to miss the married life" Sam asked mockingly.

"You kidding me, I am one hundred percent bachelor baby, no old ball and chain to hold me down." Deeks said playfully.

"Old?" Kensi asked in a dangerous tone

"You're in trouble" Callen said as him and Sam headed out, "Go easy on him Kens" they yelled as they left the building.

"What, old? I meant hot and young" Deeks said scared as Kensi came closer.

"Uh huh, sure" she said as she walked back to her desk to grab her bag.

They walked out together towards Deeks car. Kensi jumped in the passenger side. They drove to her house in silence.

When they got to her house Kensi made a sudden decision.

"Do you want to come in for a beer" she asked, unsure.

"Sure" Deeks replied. He was happy she had invited him in because he wanted to talk to her.

Once they were inside sitting on her couch drinking beer and watching TV Deeks looked at her.

"What was that Kiss?" he asked

Kensi froze, carefully she set her beer back down on the table. "What do you mean, it was just part of you cover. He couldn't catch us in there snooping" she said as if it made sense and there was nothing more, then she focused on the TV again.

"See now I don't think that's true, and I know you don't believe it either" he said, staring at her.

"What do you want me to say Marty" she almost yelled.

He was surprised by the use of his first name. "Tell me what it really was, because I know for me" he paused, he was going out on a limb here "I know it was more than a cover to me" he almost whispered.

She looked up into his blue eyes. It meant more to him too, it wasn't just an act he put on. Kensi finally decided to jump in.

"It really did just start as a cover. But then it felt so good… you felt so good" she said staring into his eyes. "I just lost control" she said as she looked down, ashamed.

Deeks was shocked, she had lost control, she had felt as helpless towards that kiss as he had. He realized that it was now or never with her.

"Kens" he said softly as he moved closer to her and tilted her chin up, "There's nothing wrong with that. It actually makes this a lot easier"

"What..." she started, but was cut off by his lips on hers.

He was much more sure about this kiss. There was so much more passion in this one. Before she knew it she was on his lap.

They broke away to get air, that was when Deeks moved his head next to her ear and whispered, "I love you Kensi Marie Blye"

Kensi pulled back and looked at him. She only saw truth and love in his face, "I… I love you too Marty" and then they were kissing again, both able to feel the smile on the others face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading it.<strong>


End file.
